


I'm falling for you

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Imagines (or too many k-pop in my brain) [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, cameo by Bang Yongguk, scary fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: Zelo runs, and trips, the rest is the work of a meddlesome fate....or so I would like to think :D





	I'm falling for you

**I´m falling for you**

His feet came to a sudden halt, body toppling forward as he crashed into something. Or someone. Zelo´s hands shot up, trying to turn himself and the other person so he wouldn´t fall on them as the pavement was coming undeniably closer.

 

They just finished one of the concerts in Europe, the night was slowly leaning towards the morning, and the whole group and staff were celebrating in a local bar. When they were changing locations Zelo got separated from his hyungs. A group of fans found them and went crazy. So, Zelo ran.

 

The gravitation finished what she started and the two bodies met harshly with cold pavement. Pained grunts could be heard from both of them.

„I´m so sorry!“ Zelo breathed out.

„I wasn´t loo...“ rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat. The young rapper was frozen.  From ground two wide, blue eyes were gazing at him in shock.

„B.A.P. Zelo...“ Zelo finally registered the rest of the face that belonged to the blue eyes.

His first coherent thought was _She looks cute shocked._ And the second _She knows me!_

 

Before he could do anything about this situation, Zelo heard voices coming from around the corner. He threw a worried glance that way. If it were the fans...!

He turned back to the girl on the ground, she was looking around. Zelo didn´t think. He grabbed her hand and pulled her of the ground to the nearby alley.

He managed to notice she snatched something from the ground before he yanked her with him.

 

He ushered her deeper into the alley as the voices came closer. He was getting nervous, bitting his bottom lip, his eyes frantically searching for a place to hide.

„Down.“ Zelo blinked confusedly and gazed down to the person beside him. The girl was turned away from him, the sweet expression from a minute ago replaced with one of intense concentration.

When he didn´t move she looked at him : „Down! Get Down!“ She hissed.

 

Zelo clumsilly complied. His tall frame bent behind a dumpster. The girl stood before him, partially hiding him. He thought it wouldn´t be enough if the fans came looking for him into the alley.

It was his turn to have a shocked expression when the girl bent in half too, hand on the wall, the other holding her stomach. Zelo´s eyes were wide looking into hers, when the voices finally stopped before the entrance to the alley. He held his breath, waiting.

He finally understood the girls actions.

No one would like to go searching into an alley where someone was throwing up.

The voices ceased for a while, listening to the girl´s fake hurling noises. Zelo could hear some mumbling and then hurried footsteps retreating and growing weaker with distance.

He wanted to stand up, but  a palm near his face made him stop.

„Shshsh, wait.“ Two fingers were reaching towards his lips. The girl ,again turned away from him, was standing tense, outstreching her senses to find out if her little ruse worked.

After few minutes she straightened her back, aiming  a mischievious smile at him. Zelo couldn´t help  but return the smile. Both of them tiptoed to the entrance of the alley, looking right and left if the air was clear. The slightly awkvard athmosphere was cut by Zelo´s cellphone ringing.

„Hyung?“ Zelo let out a relieved sigh after hearing the older rapper.

„Yes, I´m fine. Hyung?“ He chanced a glance the girl´s way. She wore a curious expression, slightly fidgeting, like she didn´t know if her presence was still welcomed.

 

There was something different about her. Zelo cocked his head, studying her face. Ah, so that´s what she was looking for on the ground!

Her eyes , now partially hidden by thick rimmed glasses, were combing through the area, looking out for suspicuous people.

„Can I bring someone?“ Her head snapped his way,

Zelo just grinned,2

„She saved me.“


End file.
